Gorillaz: Same Love
by TheMagicMaker
Summary: One Shot; Phase 2; Noodle falls in love with a girl- but the pain of worrying what her bandmates would do devours her being.


Same Love Gorillaz one shot I mentioned this on my LSoaD story and so...here it is c: This story was inspired by Same Love by Macklemore/Mary Lambert, but you probably knew that...anyway, as you might have guessed, it contains homosexuality. Yes, there is an OC. But she's not a cliche one. Is that mean? Sorry. Hopefully the emotions in here are portrayed accurately...but why am I worrying, I'm bisexual so it will be accurate, hopefully. Well, enjoy.

Ava.

Her name was Ava.

And Noodle thought she was wonderful. She was perfect in every single way. Easy to talk to, a pure heart, very open minded, accepting, takes pride in the accomplishments of those around her. She never missed a chance to remind everyone that they're important in their own ways.

She and Noodle clicked like a seat belt and the corresponding buckle. They were absolute best friends, and Noodle enjoyed having her around. She visited Kong once, Murdoc had called her a real beauty when she was out of earshot and given Noodle a wink. Noodle's responsive actions surprised herself and Murdoc.

She blushed.

She usually would have rolled her eyes, or chuckled, or something of the sorts.

But of all things and all people, she had blushed. And that's when she realized something was up.

A real beauty she was. Her sweet personality did not match her sexy face. She was very albino, which didn't dare clash with the short black hair that partly covered her face and a few strands stuck out, she had black eyeliner around both eyes, some black eyeshadow around each eye gave it a shadowy look. And Noodle thought it was very appealing. But that's what bothered her.

She was a girl.

And though she accepted it, the discrimination it risked scared her. What would her bandmates say? Would they keep her? The thoughts turned her mind into a nightmare. Yet she regained her sanity around Ava. And she loved her. Yes, she decided it was true. She very much loved her. And she could tell Ava loved her back.

But her fears were not solved. So she didn't say anything to her bandmates, or anyone, for that matter.

One day, after school, Ava invited her over to her house when her parents were not home. They set down their bags, called the band to tell them where Noodle was, and then Ava led her to the bathroom. Noodle was shocked at what Ava said next.

"Take off your clothes." A smirk contorted her beautiful features. The only thing Noodle could do was stammer, "Why?"

"C'Mon, just do it. I'll do it first if you want me to."

Noodle shrugged, and the next thing she knew, she was struggling to keep her eyes on Ava's face as she pulled off her clothes. Ava smiled darkly and spoke up.

"Its okay, you can look." Noodle allowed a quick glance down at Ava's pale body, but returned to her face in less than a second. "Now your turn." Ava assisted in removing Noodle's clothes. Noodle crossed her arms over her nude waist and chest- She was undeveloped, but a girl nonetheless.

Ava turned on a comfortably hot shower and stepped inside. "Come in," she coaxed. Noodle hesitantly followed in her footsteps and kept her head to the tiled floor to keep the water from her face. Her violet hair became darker in the water and stuck partly to her neck and upper back.

She listened to the distinct click of Ava opening a shampoo bottle and cringed as a spot on her head became cold with the thick, aromatic substance. Fingers massaged the shampoo into her hair, two palms fell to her neck, up to her jawline, and were lifted to look into Ava's face. And soon, two lips were pressed against another pair, the latter whom owned the lips stared in surprise. From what she knew, kisses like this, that felt so Damn right, were supposed to contain closed eyes, and from what she saw, Ava's eyes were closed. So she followed suit.

After a few moments, Ava pulled away. Noodle opened her eyes and looked at her.

God, she was beautiful.

After Noodle's hair was rinsed of the suds, Ava sat down, bringing Noodle down with her. She allowed Noodle to rest against her shoulder. And Noodle felt warm. She felt safe in Ava's embrace. It felt right. But unfortunately, it felt wrong all the same. She knew she was homosexual. And she was frightened of her bandmates giving her away for it. That night, after being dropped off to Kong, she sat in front of her dinner plate, squirming under Russel's desperate stare.

"Noodle, please eat something, or tell me what's wrong."

Noodle shook her head. "I can't."

Before Russel could say anything, she walked to her room without another word.

At around 12:00 am, she awoke with a start. She had a bad nightmare.

A very bad nightmare.

She could still feel her bandmates' harsh grip as they forced her into the box. One of them pushed her off a cliff, and as the box slammed against a sharp rock, Noodle woke up.

She was ashamed, but she allowed herself to cry.

It was a matter of time before they gave her away.

So what dignity was there to worry about?

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night. At around 7, she stood up and rubbed her weary eyes. With light steps, trying not to alarm her bandmates, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out the day's outfit. A pair of Black shorts, a white and black shirt, and tall black boots. She dressed herself, and made her way up to the floating island.

She hugged her knees in the windmill, staring at the ground, and thinking.

Not particularly about anything important.

Just thinking.

"Noodle?" She turned her head towards the azure haired singer, whose worried gaze clawed at her heart. She knew that any minute, she would give in, tell him what was wrong, and betray his worry and love. He took a seat next to her.

"Noodle, you've been upset for the past few days, and I just really wish you would tell me why." Finally, Noodle snapped. She stood up in front of 2-D, clenched her fists and cried,

"I love Ava, okay!? I love a girl very much and I didn't want to tell you because society looks down on people like me, and I was afraid you would give me away if you found out so I've been very very scared, too scared to say anything about it!"

She thrusted a finger towards his face to say more, but she broke down and covered her eyes so he wouldn't see her hideous sobbing.

"Li'l luv..." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, we're not going to give you away, we don't mind that you love the same sex, it's alright."

He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled her arms from his grasp and wrapped them around him in response.

"I'm going to leave you alone here, it seems like you need it right now, now is it okay if I tell the others?"

Noodle was reluctant to verify any permission. But soon enough, she nodded slowly. 2-D took his leave. Noodle slid down the wall into her curled up position.

It was over.

The fear.

The secret.

They knew now. And it would be okay. She sighed.

She was relaxed until she heard the whirring of helicopters.

AGH I'M SO SORRY IT WAS ONLY UNTIL THE PART WHEN SHE WAS GETTING DRESSED THAT I DECIDED TO PUT THE EL MANANA PROLOGUE TYPE THING IN THERE SORRY FOR ANY FEELZ I BROUGHT. Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
